Talk:Chimera
Kimblee's Chimera individual pages really outdated Now that the manga's over. Could someone update the pages? I entered the manga near the end so I don't know much of what happened. Tman7776 07:53, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Edward and Chimeras I have this question regarding chimeras that only just now entered my mind. During the Cornello battle, Ed makes some statement about how he disproves of chimeras, calling it sick in so many words. Yet when he's at Tucker's and he believes that the Nina/Alexander combo is just a regular chimera, he's all wide eyed in amazement about it. So, that's not depraved? Even though he hated it when Cornello did it? I just don't see why he changed his mind so quickly or why it's so inconsistent.Tommy-Vercetti 14:09, May 4, 2011 (UTC) You have a really good point there, Tommy... There isn't such a statement by Ed (condemning Chimeras, I mean) in the manga or in Brotherhood, but it's definitelly something rather inconsistent in FMA 1.Turdaewen 15:16, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Now that I think about it, I think you're right. The "the most depraved kind of alchemy there is" seems like it was only from the first series. But, even then, didn't he act excited upon seeing one? Though, that makes sense. The first anime series was hardly known for its consistent character writing afterall. I can accept inconsistency when it comes to that series, since that was basically the entire series. Tommy-Vercetti 17:06, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, the only real interest Ed shows in regards to chimeras in the manga is to the "talking one" and you can see why, since talking chimeras is something you don't get to see everyday. When Cornello asks if "that's the first chimera they've ever seen", Edward couldn't care less! lol Ed shows interest towards Tucker's reseaches alright, but only as an opportunity of learning about transmutation with life forms and of learning it from the "highest authority" in the matter. (Edward is huge Alchemy geek, after all! lol) But he doesn't seem to have a strong mind about chimeras in general... only with using humans to produce them.Turdaewen 19:55, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Pluralization I would just like to remind people that the plural form of chimera is chimera, not chimeras. I think I've fixed most of the instances that are spelled with an "s", but I just went to the chimera page and followed the links to the various chimera story characters, so there are probably some pages left that still say chimeras.--Fullmetal Fan 06:57, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah.... People always forget these words (Chimera, Homunculi) are in Latin. XD Thank so much for noticing ^^ Turdaewen 13:59, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :What about chimerae? I've seen a pluralization like this, too. --kiadony 16:38, May 15, 2011 (UTC) : :Chimerae is not plural, it's actually a wrong spelling. You can say "Chimaera", but, either way, the plural will the the same as the singular. Turdaewen 19:51, May 15, 2011 (UTC) No, that's pluralization, just like larvae. --kiadony 06:57, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but Chimera is a word that comes from the Greek and, therefore can follow greeks rules of pluralisation and not necessarily the normal declension of latin. I haven't seen plural of chimera as chimerae at any place... but you're right, it could be. Turdaewen 13:53, May 16, 2011 (UTC) "Chimerae" is not a word. See here, | here and here if you don't believe me.--Fullmetal Fan 15:30, May 16, 2011 (UTC)